A Trip to Japan
by haluto5
Summary: Haley goes to see her sister in Japan. She meets her friends and starts to feel for some of them. Especially, a certain english man. but then again... who knows? Please read, No flames!


**Me: HOPE YOU LIKE IT! If you don't like it, don't read it. And there is OC's. Just saying... yeah so tell me if you like it! I don't own anything. I only own my couple characters and plot.**

**A Trip to Japan**

"There's got to be a place to stay," Haley said to herself as she looked at her Iphone on Google Earth at the area she was in. It was ice cold outside and she was in Japan for Christmas visiting her older sister, Cassi, who moved here last year. "Why couldn't I have stayed at her house? Oh yeah! Because I'm an idiot!" Cassi had offered her to stay with her and her husband, Kukai, at there house, but she decided to go to a local hotel. Some of Kukai's brothers where coming anyway, she didn't want to share a room with _them_. But unfortunately, the hotels were booked.

Haley looked outside and back at the phone. She looked and found a pretty big house. When she got there, she tried to look at the residents name but couldn't through the heavy sleet. "I hope these people are nice enough to let me stay here," Haley said hopefully.

Haley grabbed her keys and ran towards the house. She knocked on the door and nice looking woman answered it. "Hello may I help you?" she asked sweetly. Hoping for a good answer, Haley said "Hi. My name is Haley. Sorry to bother you at such a late hour, but all the hotels are booked and I was wondering if I could, maybe, stay here. It's just one night though." Haley was glad the house had a porch or she'd be drenched. "Sure. In this weather anyone this young should be cared for. And you can call me ," She said in an understanding tone.

Before Haley could thank her properly, a faint voice came from the stair way. "Who is it, Mom?" it asked. Then a boy about 17 came down stairs. He was tall and had dark blue hair that went in his darkish blue eyes. He wore black clothes and a necklace with a silver cross hanging from it. He looked at Haley then back at his mom. "Who's this?" He asked slightly confused. turned to him and said nicely, "This is Haley. She's going to stay with us for a couple of days. Oh! And Ikuto, will you help Haley get her stuff to the visitor's room? I'd do it but I'm making dinner," Ikuto walked towards the door, "Where's your stuff?"

Ikuto and Haley ran to her car, she popped the trunk and Ikuto got her stuff and they ran back inside. The sleet got stronger since she was in it. _There's probably going to be a storm_, Haley thought to herself. Ikuto showed her the way around the house and Haley was trying to pay attention but couldn't. She was thinking about Ikuto, he was so mysterious; she couldn't keep track of what is where. When they got to the room Haley was staying in, Ikuto put her stuff down. "So your name is Ikuto?" Haley asked quietly. He replied in a deep tone, "Yeah." Haley, being her clumsy self, tripped and fell on her luggage. But before she hit the floor, Ikuto caught her.

Haley was tight against Ikuto's chest for 2 seconds when called out, "Time for dinner you to!" Haley and Ikuto separated and went down stairs. Haley was blushing uncontrollably on the way down, while Ikuto's face looked totally calm like nothing happened.

_He's so warm_, Haley thought as she stared at Ikuto from across the table, daydreaming. "So how old are you, Haley?" asked curiously. Haley then got startled from being disrupted from her daydream but quickly answered, "Oh.17." "Ok, where are you from?" she asked. Haley really just wanted to eat but didn't want to be rude so she answered, "North Carolina, US." Mrs. Souko looked at her surprised,"You've been a long way! What made you want to come?" "I'm visiting my sister, Cassi, for the holiday," Haley said after eating a piece of steak. "How nice! She must be excided to see you," she said. No one said anything after that until dinner was over.

Haley was walking upstairs with Ikuto when she said,"Hey Ikuto? About earlier, sorry, I should have been more careful." Ikuto responded by getting quite close and saying, "You liked it, didn't you?" Haley hesitated and turned to go towards her temporary room. She knew that he saw her blush and that he was smirking at her. She also knew that there's something she liked about him, but didn't know what. She couldn't stop thinking about him at all. He was in her thoughts while she was in the shower, brushing her teeth, and even in her dreams.

The next morning she got woken up by a knock on her door. Haley got up, still in her very short shorts and tank top, and opened the door to find Ikuto standing there. With out looking at her he said, "I thought maybe you would like to come on a morning walk with me." He voice was so sweet that Haley couldn't resist. She nodded yes. He looked at her and replied,"Good. Put something warm on though. The winter morning breeze is quite chilling." Haley stuttered and said, "O-ok. I'll go change and met you…?" "In my room," He answered. Haley smiled and closed the door as Ikuto walked back to his room.

She quickly went through her clothes looking for something warm. Then she looked outside. It was pure black with the speckles of yellow stars. Haley looked at the clock and it read 4:00a.m. She threw on sweat pants and a jacket over her tank top. Peeved off, she stomped off to Ikuto's room. When she got there, she pounded on the door till Ikuto answered," Don't knock so loud, my mom is asleep." Haley stomped in, turned to him, and complained, "It is four freaking o'clock!" Ikuto walked to his window and started to open it. "Hey! W-what a-are you d-d-doing," She said through her chatters. Ikuto smirked and said very teasingly, "You cold? I told you to put something warm on." "Why do you want me to go on a walk with you at 4a.m.?" Haley asked sassily. One thing she was good at.

"I asked you. You didn't have to come," Ikuto said getting close, face to face, and toe to toe. Haley's heart was pumping so hard that she was surprised that he couldn't hear it. "F-fine I'm g-going back t-to s-sleep. Good night," she said shivering from the coldness and her nervousness. "Night," he said in reply. She walked back to her room and went to lie in her bed. She sat there for hours replaying what had happened, every little detail.

She couldn't sleep, so she up and went to her suitcase. She grabbed her phone. Her sister in America, Caitlin, must be up. She took a picture of herself and sent 'show mom and dad that I'm alive'. In reply she got a picture of her family (Chris, Caitlin, Nicki, Mom, and Dad) saying 'we miss you'. Haley felt tears coming but wouldn't let them come. She sent 'got to go to '.

She put her phone on her charger and sat down. It was 7a.m. and she had no sleep what so ever. She got up and started packing to go to Cassi's house, even though Kukai and his brothers would fill the house with snoring. _Poor Cassi, She probably had to listen to lots of music. Or so called pills… _Haley thought as she got her stuff together.

She got an outfit out and changed. She called Cassi after to tell her that she's coming.

Cassi: Hello?

Haley: Hey. It's Haley.

Cassi: Hey! Did you ever find somewhere to stay?

Haley: Yeah, I'm at the Tsukyomi residence.

Cassi: Really? Is one of them Tsukyomi Ikuto?

Haley: Yeah. Why?

Cassi: That's Kukai's friend. They got up at 4:00 this morning to meet up and talk about something.** (A/n: They went to have fun doing stupid things like playing with light sabers in Wal-Mart.)**

Haley: Is that why he woke me up at 4?

Cassi: Probably. Maybe you're the person Kukai was talking about?

Haley: What?

Cassi: Oh. Kukai was telling me how Ikuto found a girl he was going to take.

Haley: Yeah that's me.

Cassi: Hey! Football goes _out_side guys!

Haley: Ok Cassi well I'll let you go yell at them.

Cassi: Ok. And just to let you know, Kukai's having friends over and we're going out so you can come. Bye.

Haley: Ok sounds cool. Bye.

Haley grabbed her stuff and dragged it down to the door. "Haley. Are you leaving?" asked. Haley turned to see her standing there and replied, "Yeah. I'm going out with my sister tonight so I got to get my stuff together at her house." "Ok. Well feel free to come back." offered. Haley smiled and thanked her.

As she opened the door, a car pulled up. A man came out wearing a blue over coat, red pants, brown boots, long blonde curly hair, and blue eyes. The man came up to Haley and grabbed her 2 big suit cases. "Let me help you with that, _Mon Cheri_. Where does it go?" he said with a nice gentle smile. Haley, very charmed, answered, "U-um my car? And you don't have to help me, sir." "Oh but I do. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be carrying heavy luggage like this. And my name is Francis," he said taking her hand and kissing it gently. Very nervously Haley said pointing to her car, "U-um. Ok. My car is, um, over there."

As they walked over to her car Ikuto came out to talk to Francis. "So are you coming tonight," Francis asked Ikuto as they walked to the back of Haley's car. Ikuto shrugged and replied, "I don't know. Kukai wants me to come because he said that someone around my age was coming and that he wanted me to 'meet' her." Haley couldn't help to eavesdrop on them. Francis then said, "Well, I would come if Kukai said that he made you a date with a girl." Haley was interested in who he was talking about. Speaking her thoughts Haley said, "Do you know her name?" Ikuto looked at her and said no. She felt so stupid that she said that out loud. "W-well I've got to go. I'm going with my sister somewhere tonight and I got to get ready. Nice meeting you Francis. I hope I see you again," Haley said while opening her car door. Francis followed leaving Ikuto at the back of the car.

"Where are you going tonight? Maybe I could meet you afterwards, non?" Francis asked. Haley shrugged and replied, "I don't know I'm going with her, her husband, Kukai, and some of their friends." Francis got a shocked look on his face and asked who Kukai's wife's name was. Haley asked confused, "Cassi. Why?" He smiled and answered, "No particular reason. I'll let you get going. _Au revoir._" Haley smiled and said goodbye back. She pulled out with Francis and Ikuto on the front porch. Francis waving, and Ikuto leaning on the wall of the house smirking.

When she was gone Francis looked at Ikuto with a teasing smirk, "I'm sure that's who Kukai set you up with." Ikuto just looked down thinking that he is probably right, "Why did you come here anyway?" Francis explained that he came to find out whether he was coming or not and to see if he was ready because the guys where carpooling to down town and they got stuck together with Gilbert. Ikuto then nodded as he went inside to get his wallet thinking, _Why Gilbert?_

Haley pulled up at Cassi's house to see Kukai and his brothers in the yard tackling each other for a football. They all paused to watch and see who was pulling in the drive way. As Haley was getting out of her car, the boys were getting up and Cassi was coming out of the house to greet her. Cassi has long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a black coat with a pair of jeans. "Hey! Did Ikuto hurt you when you were there?" Cassi teased as she hugged her. "Hey! What's up?" Kukai said hugging her. Haley answered them trying not to get confused, "Cassi: Hey, and no. Kukai: Hey 's up with you and not introducing me to your brothers?"

Cassi laughed while Kukai pointed to each of his brothers, "Kaidou, Shuusui, Unkai and Rento," he said pointing to them one by one. First the tallest and oldest, then the one with green hair and glasses, next the one with really long hair, and last the one with purple hair. They were all dressed casually with snow on their clothes. Haley smiled and said, "Awesome. Nice to meet you guys." Unkai spoke up and answered, "You, too." Haley looked at him and smiled knowing that he would at least talk to her, "So are you guys going out with us tonight?" Kaidou went over to Kukai and grabbed him in a head lock. "Little Kukai doesn't want his big brothers there to ruin his fun."

"KAIDOU! LET GO OF ME!" Kukai yelled at his brother. Kaidou started laughing as loud as possible, that made everyone else laugh. All except Kukai who was trying to get free from his grasp. He finally let go of him when Kukai bit his arm. "What the heck Kukai!" Kaidou yelled. Haley and Cassi tried not to laugh at his pain but it was hard not to. Kukai and Kaidou were about to get into a fist fight when another car pulled up. Cassi started waving when Haley recognized the car from before.

Three men came out and started to walk towards them. The first two were Francis and Ikuto, while the other one Haley couldn't identify. He had short silver-white hair and red eyes and was wearing a blue dress shirt and black pants, very nice considering he looked albino. "Bonjour mademoiselle. This is my friend Gilbert," Francis said to Haley pointing to the silver-white haired guy beside him. Haley smiled and hugged him, "Nice to meet you Gilbert." He waited a second then, slowly, hugged back, "You too. Kesesesese, you just meet the awesome me! Now, do you want to see my five meters?"

They separated and Cassi proclaimed, "NO! Trust me. Now, when Kukai's brothers leave we'll wait on the others and then leave. In the meantime, Haley, go get dressed. It's almost six. We want to leave by eight and the others aren't here." Haley went to her trunk and opened it, not noticing that Francis was following. When she opened it he grabbed her luggage and took it to the door with her following. _Better follow him before he makes a move on my sister, _Cassi thought as she walked in, too.

"Were dose this go, _Mon Cheri?_" Francis asked charming Haley. "Um. Cassi, where am I staying?" Haley asked charmed, dumbfounded, and staring at Francis. "Francis, go outside with the others. I'm not going to be an aunt any time soon," Cassi demanded as Francis started to get closer to Haley. Francis looked at her and left, leaving Cassi and Haley in the large kitchen.

Cassi stared at Haley with a ticked face as she looked at the door where Francis just left, "Haley, trust me on this. That's someone you don't want to be with." Haley got startled and gasped when she heard her voice, "Wait. What?" Cassi rolled her eyes and repeated, "That's someone you don't want to be with." Haley crossed her arms and started to pout. "Fine! But I'm not babysitting or backing you up with mom and dad," Cassi said putting her hands up. "Yay!" Haley said cheering up quickly. "Hey what's Gilbert's 'five meters'?" Cassi looked at her surprised; "Think below the… waist" Her eyes got bigger. Haley realized what Gilbert meant now, "Gross!" She said.

Everyone started flooding into the living room a little later. Cassi asked Kukai when they were all settled, "Did your brothers leave yet?" Kukai looked at her and nodded from the couch were every one was, except Francis, who had made his way back to Haley some how. Cassi gave her the death stare and she got the message to get away from him and do something else, "I'll go get dressed, Cassi." Cassi smiled and said, "Good."

Haley went up to her room that Cassi got ready for her and changed. She decided to wear her long sleeved, blue and gray striped shirt with her black over coat and her dark skinny jeans with her black fur boots over them. She went down the hall to the bath room where she straightened her wavy hair and put her light make-up on.

While she was getting dressed, the guys were talking.

Kukai: Ikuto. That's the girl.

Ikuto: Go figure.

Francis: What?

Gilbert: You mean Haley?

Ikuto: Why so quiet?

Gilbert: uh…what do you mean? The awesome me doesn't have to say anything if I don't want to.

Kukai: Do you like her?

Gilbert: well... uh, no. She's too un-awesome for me.

Francis: Oh well. Even if you did, she's mine.

Gilbert: SAYS WHO? I can get her if I want. I'm probably just too awesome too try.

Ikuto: That made no scene.

Kukai: Ok. So I guess you all like her?

Ikuto and Gilbert: No

Francis: I like her.

Kukai: You would say it too.

Haley went back into the living room to see three new faces. Francis stood up and said, "_Mon Cheri! _You look beautiful. Let me introduce you to our other friends. This is Arthur." He pointed to the one with short blond hair, a green suit, and a half calm look on his face. _Arthur, _Haley thought to her self. "Nice to meet you, Cassi loves to tell stories about you," he said standing up and shaking her hand. Haley looked over at her and said, "Is that so?"

The one with glasses and a flight jacket stood up and blurted out, "I'm Alfred, The hero and leader. Nice to meet you!" Haley bowed down and joked, "The pleasure is all mine. I didn't know that I was in the presence of such a hero." Every one laughed at her little joke. But Alfred just blushed and sat down again. The one with an orange sweater on and medium length blond hair said, "I'm Feliks. And I must say I, like, love your outfit." Haley went over to him and hugged him saying, "Nice to meet you Feliks. And thanks you too."

Ikuto came around the corner to see every one sitting in the living room. It was silent till Cassi came in to see Francis with his arm around Haley, "HEY! What did I tell you while she was getting dressed?" Haley stood up and objected, "You said that you didn't care what did!" Just then Feliks started laughing. They looked over to see him with catnip, playing with Ikuto. He stopped when Kukai hit him the head and he squealed.

Ikuto stood up and said he was leaving. "NO," Haley said saying her thoughts accidentally. He looked at her shocked face as she corrected herself. She walked up to him and apologized, "I didn't mean to say that. I was being an idiot. Sorry. I'm…" "You apologize way too much. It's fine. And I thought it was cute," Ikuto cut off, "and I'll stay if you really want me to."

Haley, who was cherry red, nodded. He smirked and hugged her tightly. Gilbert stood up and asked where Cassi was, just to make Ikuto and her separate. When Alfred said she was in the shower, Gilbert sat down as if something was wrong.

Feliks got bored and started to play with the dog in the kitchen; Cassi and Kukai were getting their car ready, and the rest were just in different rooms doing different things. All except Gilbert, who had a smug face, and Haley, who was playing with her hair. Haley was curious about what was still wondering what the 5 meters were, so she asked.

"Hey Gilbert, I'm still curious about what the 5 meters are." She asked cautiously. He got a grin on his face, "Kesesese, well, you see, my 5 meters are so awesome that…" Then he saw Arthur walk in. Haley greeted him. Arthur just smirked and teased, "So Gilbert. Are you comfortable? Or do you need more comfort?" Gilbert just got up and mumbled "shut up" while he put his winter coat on. "I'm going to go help Kukai," he said as walked outside into the coldness.

After a while of silence, Alfred came in with Francis and Feliks. And shortly after Cassi, Gilbert, and Kukai came in from the cars. Kukai made an announcement when he got everyone's attention, "Ok everyone's here and now we have to get the riding arrangements done." Cassi got up and said really fast, "Haley, Gilbert, me, Kukai, Alfred, and Francis, Feliks, Ikuto, Arthur. I think that that deserves some applause," Which she got afterwards. "Do I have to ride with Francis?" Arthur complained when the noise settled. Francis spoke up to add on, "I can take Haley instead." Cassi answered both questions, "no Francis Haley is with us. And suck it up Arthur."

They all got their stuff ready to go and piled in the two cars.

**In Kukai's car**

Haley looked at everyone in the car, especially Gilbert, who sometimes looked back, "where are we going?" Cassi turned from the front seat and told her, "We're going downtown and hanging out at some place Francis suggested. And I just realized we may have made a mistake by that." Haley just replied with cool as Cassi and Kukai started to listen to their Ipods. Alfred has been listening to his since they got in the car and Gilbert hasn't really said a word. Haley looked at him and decided to start a conversation, "So Gilbert. Are you going to tell me what the 5 meters is?" Gilbert turned his head towards her and answered, "Yeah, when your un-awesome sister won't kill me for it." Haley wanted to know now, "Not cool" Gilbert just turned to the window, "Whatever!"

**In Francis's car**

Arthur was annoyed that he had to sit in the front with Francis just because Francis wanted him to. Feliks was in the backseat with Ikuto annoying him by making him use his instincts to play with catnip, "Hey! Your, like, a lot cuter when you're a kitty!" Ikuto yelled at him, "Stop you honey badger!" Francis and England both said at the same time (like a married couple), "Stop messing with him, Feliks!"

Feliks stopped again, "I was, like, just having fun." Ikuto still ticked and speaking his mind, said, "Shut up! You know how annoying that is? I'm just happy that Haley only saw that once" Francis looked at him from the mirror and cut him off, "So you do like her?" Ikuto just looked out the window and quietly said, "It's none of your business if I do or don't." Francis just used his sarcasm and said, "Sure it's not. We're here."

**Together**

The two cars got parked and everyone meet at Kukai's car. Cassi looked at Francis and asked him what this place was. Haley looked at her like she was stupid, "Cassi. We're at Buffalo Wild Wings, you blind bat."(Don't own it) Cassi looked at the sign and smiled like she knew that she was an idiot. "Time to go in!" Alfred yelled in the parking lot.

They walked in and got there table. Haley made sure to sit next Gilbert and Francis was on the other side of her. Cassi and Kukai sat together and the rest just sat were ever. The waitress came by to get their order for their drinks and Francis started to flirt with her, "Bonjour mademoiselle. You are the most beau… ouch." Cassi had kicked him in the leg.

"What was that for? I didn't do anything," Francis said with a mad look on his face. Cassi rolled her eyes and explained, "Dude, I'm letting you sit next to my sister. Don't push your luck by flirting with the waitress." Haley just figured it was normal for them to act like this, "Please stop fighting. I came here to have fun with my sister and her friends." They stopped bickering taking in what she had just said.

After a while they had their food, drinks, and were just finishing up their meals. Gilbert was a little drunk with Francis and England right behind. Haley was just sitting and talking with Alfred, Cassi, and Feliks. Ikuto left a little while back to go hang out with his other friends (Nagihiko, Tadase, exc.). And Kukai was messing with the drunkies. They moved seats quite some times and now drunkies and Kukai were on one side and the nonmental ones were on the other. Alfred was in the middle of a sentence, when Gilbert came from Haley's side and flung his arm around her, "Hey! So I was just asked by Kukai, do you like Haley. And I was just wondering if you liked me?" Haley got startled and Cassi got her flip camera out.

She leaned into Gilbert and said, "Of course!" and pecked him on the cheek knowing that she had it on camera. Cassi looked from her camera to Haley, "Haley, are you drunk, too?" she rolled her eyes and went back to Gilbert who had looked like he lost all feeling in his face. He was red and everyone at the table was staring at them. "Awesome" was all he could say.

Haley waned to break the tension so she looked at everyone like she was confused, "What? I'd do this to all of you because I like all of you. You never said which 'like'. And besides, it wasn't like I did any harm." Cassi rolled her eyes at her and started to talk to America and Poland again. Then Haley noticed that Gilbert was still in a daze. "Awesome" was all he could say.

She took advantage of it and hugged him. He then came back to earth and flinched. Haley was waiting for a hug back, so for him to get a hint she said, "I just love hugs! Don't you?" Gilbert looked down at her and hugged back really soft. Haley pulled away when she saw Cassi staring at her, "You are such a flirt, Haley. No wonder Francis likes you." Haley blushed and looked down knowing she was probably right, "Be quiet, Cassi!"Cassi smirked knowing she won and went back to Feliks and Alfred.

Haley sat there mumbling to herself about Cassi. Kukai was messing around with Arthur and Francis. Gilbert was standing behind Haley and was now going to go hang with Arthur when the waitress came over to give them the check.

They paid for their food and Cassi separated them again but in different groups, "Ok so I think that Alfred should ride with Kukai in Francis's car with Francis, Arthur and Feliks. I'll drive Gilbert, Arthur and Haley. I'll meet you at Francis's house to pick you up after you drop the others." Haley looked confused at how she managed to figure that out so easily. They got in their assigned car with a little trouble from Arthur and left.

**In Cassi's car**

Haley was in the back again because Arthur refused to be with Gilbert in the back. Cassi was listening to the radio and Gilbert was singing as they pulled up in Arthur's driveway, Cassi had to help him in his house and made sure he was ok.

While she was doing that the song, I'm awesome (Don't own. bad song. don't listen to it unless you want to hear a bunch of cursing), came on and Gilbert and Haley started rocking out, "I'm awesome. No your not dude don't lie. I'm awesome, riding in my moms ride. I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by and I met all my friends online," they sang together till the song was over.

Cassi came in to see Gilbert with his arm around Haley, singing I'm awesome, and head banging. She got in and rolled her eyes as they pulled out the driveway. _Gilbert next_, she thought to her self as she looked at them in the backseat together, _at least it's not Francis. _Haley stayed in that position till they got to Gilbert's house. They all got out and said bye to Gilbert Haley gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, while Cassi just gave him a hug. He walked inside as they got back in the car, both in the front seat.

**Together**

Cassi looked at Haley and informed, "Francis's next." Haley just nodded and looked out the window, daydreaming about all the people she's meet today, especially Francis, Ikuto, and Gilbert. They got to Francis's and saw Kukai waiting for them. He got in the backseat and they drove home.

Kukai was the first to break the silence, "Hey guys. I'm tired so can we sleep in?" Cassi rolled her eyes and answered with a sassy tone, "Why are you asking? You sleep in whether I want you to or not" Haley was still daydreaming and wasn't listening to a thing till Kukai noticed and poked her in the head, "Why are you so quiet? You where one of the loudest ones about an hour and a half ago." she looked at him and questioned, "Huh?" he dropped his head and didn't say anything in return. Cassi was very amused by this.

When they got to they're house, they went to their rooms and got in their pajamas. Cassi's was light blue with a matching top and bottom with snowflakes. Kukai's just had plaid pajama pants with no shirt till Cassi, who doesn't think he should do that with Haley around, told him to put one on. Haley wore long black pants and a white tank top. They involuntarily meet in the kitchen before bed.

Kukai looked as if he was going to pass out of needing sleep so Haley recommended for him to go to sleep. Cassi and Haley where left in the kitchen to talk.

Cassi: So Haley, three guys in one day, new record.

Haley: (laughing) shut up! You know I technically have guy problems.

Cassi: I know. But seriously? Francis, Gilbert, and Ikuto? Wow.

Haley: …

Cassi: Which one do you like more?

Haley: Well…

Cassi: Come on. You can tell me!

Haley: No I can't! You have one of the biggest mouths I know.

Cassi: You suck man.

Haley: Oh well. I'm tired so I'm going to bed.

Cassi: Sweet dreams, about Gilbert.

Haley: (from upstairs) SHUT UP YOU…never mind.

Cassi laughed and went upstairs to go to bed too. Kukai was passed out completely and she was about to be. She got into bed and turned the light off. They drifted to sleep peacefully.

Haley was just getting into bed when she heard a knock on the window. At first she freaked out, wondering what was there, or who was there. She walked over and pulled the curtains open ready to close them. She saw Ikuto there, sitting on the edge of the window seal. Haley quickly opened the window to see what he wanted. Ikuto smirked and replied, "I came to see you. You were the one who didn't want me to go, right?" Haley blushed and allowed him in. She noticed the awkward situation, her and Ikuto in a low lit room with a closed door and no one else there.

Haley was red in the face and Ikuto could tell, "What's wrong? Are you sick? You're red as a cherry." She just went to go sit on her bed. Ikuto followed the, embarrassed, Haley there. They sat next to each other on the bed, silent. Haley looked up at Ikuto wondering why he had come, "So was there a reason you came to see me?" He just smirked and replied, "I wanted to see you." Haley was now red again. Ikuto, though, found it cute. He chuckled and said, "You must be sick." She looked up and smiled finding it funny as well. For the rest of the night, they talked till Haley fell asleep. Ikuto made sure she was asleep so he could leave.

The next morning everyone was up except Haley. Cassi was making breakfast and Kukai was admiring the breakfast. Sometime that morning Cassi and Haley's friend, Whitney, had came over with her husband, Spain, and son, Romano. They were waiting for the breakfast Cassi was making for them. Haley walked in half asleep and noticed Whitney sitting at the bar with someone she didn't know. "Whitney! It's so good to see you again! Who's this?" Whitney smiled and said, "This is my husband, Spain?" Spain stood up and said, "Si. Nice to meet you!"

Haley noticed another figure with a tomato. "And who's this?" she walked over to the grumpy man over at the end of the bar, "And why so grumpy?" Whitney hugged him and pronounced, "This is my little tomato, Romano." Haley awed and turned to Cassi, "WTF?" Cassi gave her the I-don't-know-want-your- talking-about face. Haley laughed, "Where's the food?" Cassi brought the food to the table, "Eat up!" They all ate till they were stuffed.

Kukai, Spain, and Romano were sitting at the table just trying to go over all they ate. "Thanks Cassi. Another reason why I love you", Kukai said into the kitchen. Cassi blushed a little and replied a love you too. "Hey! Whiney! You shouldn't have to cook dinner tonight, right Romano?" Spain said cheerfully as always. Romano shrugged and mumbled sure whatever. The girls started laughing at Romano's response. Then Cassi looked at Haley with the face that read: now it's time to pull out the black mail. "Oh gosh, what are you going to do now?" Haley asked knowing her sister oh very too well.

"Hey. Whitney? Guess how many boyfriends Haley has now?" Whitney looked at Haley then at Cassi, "Oh gosh. 5? 6?" Haley tried to protest but of course her sister interrupted, "There's Ikuto, Gilbert, Francis, and any one else she likes!" Whitney looked at Haley kind of scared and warned, "You know Francis is a creeper right? He's a creeper!" Haley knew this already. She tried to protest again, "Ok. No. Not all of them are my boyfriends, you sick people. And I only like… wait. I'm not telling _you._"

Cassi looked surprised, "But you tell me everything! I'm you older sister. And I can kick you out of MY house." Haley just shrugged, "I'll go stay at your friends' house." She gave her a stern look, "You mean Ikuto? What are you two going to do?"

Haley smiled, "You won't kick me out so don't worry about it." Then Whitney, Cassi, and Haley started to burst out laughing.

**Me: Should I continue? Or is it long enough? Tell me! Anyway, I've been working on this here and there and decided to post it!**


End file.
